Lilo and Stitch 3: Hamsterviel's Revenge
Lilo and Stitch 3 is a 2015 film. It's based on Lilo and Stitch: The Series. Summary Lilo grew up. When the lock is off a crate, her dog Stitch ran away and is captured by Hamsterviel. It's up to Lilo, Jumbaa, Pleakley, Mr. Krinklebein the Fish and Lilo's older sister Nani to bring him back. Characters *Lilo, her ohanna, Mertle, Elena, Tressa and Yuki - the main protagonists * Krinklebein - the dueteragonist * Thing 1 & Thing 2 - the tritagonist *Hämsterviel and Gantu - the main antagonists *Reuben - the secondary antagonist *David - the secondary tritagonist Main Cast The Characters who are slient are voiced by Frank Welker *Lilo -- Tara Strong *Stitch -- Chris Sanders (singing voice by Ben Diskin (uncredited)) *Nani -- Renée Zellweger *Hamsterviel -- Jeff Bennett *Jumbaa -- David Odgen Stiers *Agent Pleakley -- Kevin MacDonald *Gantu -- Kevin Micheal Richardson (once again Hamsterviel's henchman) *Thing 1 (2003) as Max (630) -- Frank Welker (gibberish) *Thing 2 (2003) as Max (631) -- Frank Welker (gibberish) *Mertle - Angelina Jolie *The Fish (2003) as Karlos K. Krinklebine - Sean Hayes *Nermal (Garfield the Movie) as Nermal (Hamsterviel's Cat) -- Frank Welker (uncredited) *Cobra Bubbles (via phone) -- Kevin Micheal Richardson (uncredited) *Young Lilo -- Dakota Fanning (uncredited) *Young Mertle -- Dakota Fanning (uncredited) *Nenvis (2003) as Nenvis -- Frank Welker (uncredited) *Experiment 625 -- Rob Paulsen (uncredited) *Narrator -- David Odgen Stiers (uncredited) Objects *Jumbaa's experiment box (AKA the Crate (mistaken by Lilo, Nani, Jumbaa and Pleakley)) -- Thing 1 & Thing 2's box (The Cat in the Hat) Locations *Hawaii *The Beach *Lilo's House How to Destroy Lilo's House, by Max *The Nasty little Experiment take down the curtians *Max (630) destroys the plates while doing a Russian Dance *Max got super speed while making a mess around the house while a map of Lilo's House is seen *Max (as cowboy) rides on Nani (as a horse) down the stairs. *Max (631) captured Stitch with his net *Max (631) says "Zinga" while throwng Stitch out of the Window *Max (630) jumps on the couch *Lilo says, "GREAT, JUMBAA!! THE HOUSE IS DESTROYED, THE PARTY IS RUINED and STITCH IS GONE!!" Returning Characters' Designs * Stitch: Small and slightly chubby blue space creature, big black eyes, a tuft of hair on his head, short tail, indigo designed spots on both his back and the back of his head, sharp indigo claws on each paw, white teeth, rabbit/bat-like ears, purple nose, long pink tongue, both aqua circles around his eyes and belly and dog's feet * Lilo: Small (when she's young), slender, tan skin, long shiny black hair, brown eyes, red (sometimes green) muumuu, white (sometimes pink) panties, blue (sometimes black) sandals * Nani: Slender, tan skin, wavy black hair, brown eyes, periwinkle short-sleeved belly shirt, blue jeaned shorts, white socks, brown hiking boots, blue (sometimes brown or dark yellow) sandals (on her occasion) * Hämsterviel: Short, fluffy, and obese white space creature, gerbil-like, red eyes, buck-toothed, long ears with pink innards, pink nose, gray bushy tip on his tail, red cape with a gold "H" brooch attached to it * Jumba: Obese indigo space creature, 3 hairs on his head, 2 pairs of eyes, both pink face and chest, rose eye circles, black eyebrows, 4 fingers on each hand, toeless feet, purple trimming on his nose, blue tongue, periwinkle lips, yellow Hawaiian shirt with a couple black vertical buttons and red Hawaiian designs on it, blue shorts with white linings, gray boots with light gray soles * David: Slender man, brown eyes, black hair, tan skin, necklace, shirt (sometimes), round tattoo on his left arm * Pleakley: Slender lime-green space creature, one eye and antenna on his head, a pair olive spots vertically on the back of his head, 3 short legs, a pair of lavender tongues, only thin black eyebrow, a pair of 2 fingers, slender arms, orange sleeveless jumpsuit with white muumuu designs on it, matching sarong * Gantu: Gigantic, hulking, slender gray humanoid, shark-like/whale-like space creature, small, slanted sky blue eyes, thin black eyebrows, light gray muzzle, torso, and underarms, a pair of 3 fingers, elephant-like feet with dark gray toenails, horns on both sides of his face, small dorsal shark fin on his head, black spacesuit consisting of a tank shirt with thick red brims on his sleeves and matching linings vertically on both sides of it, and trousers with their same vertical linings on his leggings, gray belt with a light gray "V" on the front and holster on the right, black wristbands * Reuben: Golden yellow, chubby bulldog-like experiment that looks like Stitch (blue in the Movie Storybook), with a big head with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, big black eyes, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, bright yellow stomach, chest and around his eyes, dark yellow toes, big red nose, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back, and two flat buck teeth sticking out of his mouth * Grand Councilwoman: Slender, extremely skinny, green-skinned, blank eyes, black robe * Young & Adult Mertle: Plump girl with orange hair, large green glasses, green shirt, blue pants and sandals, purple panties * Elena: Plump girl, yellow hair in pigtails, sleeveless light pink shirt, blue shorts, sandals * Teresa: Slender girl, long brown hair, purple headband, lavender shirt, purple shorts, sandals * Yuki: Slender girl, short brown hair, light green shirt, green shorts, sandals Trivia *The "Meet and Greet" Party is mentioned until the end. Here are some outfits: **Lilo - Sally's party outfit (The Cat in the Hat) **Stitch - No Outfit **Nani - Mom's party Dress (The Cat in the Hat) **Nenvis - Nenvis' party hat (The Cat in the Hat) **Jumbaa - Boots' silly hat (Super Silly Fiesta) **Pleakley - Dora's silly hat (Super Silly Fiesta) **Mertle - Jessie's hat (Toy Story 2) *The Max Crate is like Thing 1 & Thing 2's box (from The Cat in the Hat) Category:Children films Category:English-language films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films set in Hawaii